


Rostizado

by Darkness_0030



Series: Ship-fics (Inktober 2018) [3]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: F/M, Inktober 2018, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_0030/pseuds/Darkness_0030
Summary: Los refriados apestan... sobre todo cuando eres un dragón.





	Rostizado

El dragón adolescente sorbió su nariz por milésima vez en la última hora. Se encontraba recostado, hecho un ovillo, en el sofá de su casa cubierto por una gruesa colcha.

\- Odio esto -Se quejó Jake.

La noche anterior se había metido en una persecución con unos gremlins revoltosos, si bien salió victorioso, el joven dragón había terminado completamente mojado por la lluvia que surgió a medio seguimiento. Lamentablemente esto, más la combinación del clima frío de la temporada, provocó un intenso resfriado en el pelinegro.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

\- Adelante -Contestó Jake para después volver a sorber su nariz, apartar un poco la colcha que estaba sobre él y tomar un pañuelo de la mesa de centro. La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Trixie y Spud, ambos cargando bolsas de plástico con algunas latas entre otras cosas, claramente, compradas en alguna tienda de abarrotes cercana.

\- Chico, te ves terrible -Declaro la chica morena con una mueca asqueada en el rostro.

\- Dime algo que no sepa -La voz de Jake se escuchaba tan enfermiza y nasal, que Trixie no pudo evitar exagerar aún más la mueca.

\- Oh vamos, no estás tan mal -Dijo Spud intentando subirle el ánimo a su amigo.

\- Gracias am... aaah aaah ¡Aaah! -Jake estornudo y, a la vez y sin poder evitarlo, exhalo una gran y peligrosa cantidad de fuego que sin problemas chamusco completamente la pequeña caja de pañuelos que tenía en la mesa frente a él.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Qué demonios...? -Trixie dejo la pregunta en el aire y, al igual que sus amigos, se concentró en los pañuelos ahora hechos cenizas.

\- Viejo, nunca te había visto hacer eso -Spud tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos, claramente sorprendido, pues el lanzallamas había pasado justo frente a él.

\- Unos centímetros mas y hubieras rostizado al pobre Spud como pollo en restaurante -Trixie estaba igual de sorprendida. Jake, sin embargo, solo comenzó a murmurar una gran cantidad de disculpas hacia sus amigos.

El sonido de la puerta los saco de su conversación y los tres amigos se miraron entre sí.

\- ¿Q-quién es? -Preguntó Jake mientras sus mejores amigos intentaban, desesperadamente, limpiar los restos carbonizados que estaban sobre la mesa.

\- Soy Rose, escuche que estabas resfriado, quería ver cómo estas -La rubia sonaba claramente preocupada al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Aah... -Jake miro rápidamente a sus amigos para confirmar si estos ya habían limpiado completamente la mesa de centro. Trixie asintió con la cabeza y Spud le hizo una seña de aprobación con la mano.- Adelante.

Rose entro al lugar, saludo a los amigos de Jake y se sentó junto a ente en el sofá.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -La chica tomo la mano libre de Jake y coloco la otra en la frente de su novio, asegurándose de que este no tuviera fiebre.

\- Mejor ahora que estas aquí.

Ambos adolescentes se sonrieron cariñosamente el uno al otro, pero Jake tuvo que apartar la mirada para cubrir un ataque de tos con la mano en la que había estado sosteniendo el único pañuelo que había sobrevivido al fuego. Rose lo miro con preocupación y dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda del chico.

Cuando Jake volteo, su mirada lo decía todo, odiaba estar enfermo.

\- Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos, nos vemos luego -Trixie comenzó a empujar a Spud hacia la puerta para salir del lugar y así dejar a solas a la pareja. Spud no opuso resistencia, solo alcanzo a despedirse con un movimiento de mano y salió junto a ella.

\- Bueno... -La chica rubia, restándole importancia a la repentina escapada de los amigos de su novio, se puso de pie y saco un par de películas de una bolsa que el pelinegro no había notado que traía consigo.- ¿Qué te parece una noche de películas y una taza de chocolate caliente?

Jake sonrío completamente agradecido.

\- Me encantaría.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que no veo American Dragon, pero me alegra recordad la más o menos la personalidad de cada personaje, sobre todo la de Trixie, ella siempre me pareció bastante genial.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Si es así deja tu kudo y comenta como crees que puedo mejorar.  
¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
